joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi (dartface93's homemade comics)
"Well, if I were to make an excuse of me being sick to skip a fight, but I'm not and wherever a job is to be done, I get to it." Yoshi to Poochy Yoshi is a protagonist of dartface93's homemade comics and serves as the best friend to Poochy, friendenemies to Wario and his servant Waluigi and on and off nemesis to Rick Bossman Name: Yoshi Tier: 8C Low 7-B ''' '''Age: 58 in Yoshi years, 22 in human years Origin: dartface93's homemade comic (Yoshi and Poochy, Yoshi and Poochy Beginnings and the adventures of Wario and Waluigi) Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Mind Control/Hypnosis (was unaffected by the snake's effect to mind control him), Fire Manipulation via Fire Flower, Ice Manipulation via Ice Flower, Flight via Cape Feather, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability via Starman, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Love Manipulation via Love Mushroom (whoever's targets eat it and the first girl they see, they will instantly fall in love with them), Regeneration Type Mid (hand's and other body parts can somehow regenerate instantly if removed), Mid Low Pain Tolerance, Limited Toon Force, Limited Invincibility via Starman/Invincibility Star, Transformation to his alter ego, Y Man Attack Potency: Building Level, can harm El Taggo who can destroy medium-sized buildings with ease, to Small City level (Comparable to Wario) Speed: Supersonic, on his's exercise profile as seen in No Pain, No Game his speed recorded on the speed calculation device at Mach 2.6 (which is 1,994.9 mph) Lifting Strength: Class 5, lifted Steve Dwight who weighs 4,482 lbs and threw him as if he was a featherweight Striking Strength: Building Class to Small City Slass Durability: Building Class, took hits from Wario, Waluigi, Rick Bossman, and El Taggo survived getting caught in an exploding grocery store (which scales to a mall) and just shrugged it all as if it was nothing, Small City level, took hits from the Thief, toon force makes him pretty hard to kill Stamina High Range: about 23 feet Standard Equipment: Baseball bat, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Cape Feather, Starman, His Motorcycle and Car, Love Mushroom, Shovel ''' '''Intelligence: Genius, despite his simpletonic nature, he created a bunch of gadgets as seen in Yoshi and Poochy Beginnings Weaknesses: Simpleton and he is also Pretty reckless at some times in combat, toon force is limited Feats: One shotted an octopus with his toon force Toon Force abilites (note: he can only uses these moves once until the next comic): ' '''Comic Traits: This move allows him to disarm Reality Warping to Make the place around him like the comic world ' 'Weapon Roulette: This move allows him to get any weapon he pleases ' 'Second Chance: Allows him to Cheat Death even to existence erasure or Death/Soul Manip ' '''Gallery: Y Man Others: Notable Wins: [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:191845 Chibi Ruby Rose (RWBY)] [[Chibi Ruby Rose|'Chibi Ruby Rose's Profile']] Notable Looses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Pain Negation Category:Adults Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Yoshi Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Tier 7